The inventive concepts described herein relate to image sensors. More specifically, the inventive concepts relate to providing image sensors having improved performance by employing a side connection contact.
Image sensors are devices that convert an optical image into an electric signal. As computer and communications technologies have recently evolved, there has been increased demand for image sensors having improved performance for use in a variety of applications such as digital camera, camcorders, and personal communication systems (PCS) to name a few.
Image sensors typically include charge coupled devices (CCDs) or CMOS image sensors. Among these, CMOS image sensors are easy to drive, and may be incorporated along with corresponding signal processing circuits into a single chip, to provide a product of reduced size. Additionally, the power consumption of CMOS image sensors is low, making CMOS image sensors ideal for use in products with limited battery capacity. Furthermore, CMOS image sensors can be manufactured using CMOS process technology, thereby reducing manufacturing cost. Due to reduced size and manufacturing costs, the use of CMOS image sensors in products which require high resolution imaging has increased.
As the demand for highly integrated semiconductor devices has increased, the demand for improved image sensors has consequently increased. However, along with the increased use of improved image sensors, increased attention has been given to problems such as low conversion gain (CG) and image lag.